


Legacy [Traducción]

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non canon complaint, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychological Trauma, Retribution, Sokovia Accords, Team Dynamics, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe, not team Cap friendly
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Hay dos lados en cada moneda.
Relationships: Gregory Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Legacy [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339671) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



> T/N: está es una traducción del fic Legacy de Wix, un fic que adore desde el primer momento en el que lo leí, así que decidí traducirlo con el permiso de Autor-sama (que amablemente me dio) así que disfruten.

..

Viene un tiempo, donde todo está cayendo a pedazos por las costuras, cuando piensas que no puede posiblemente ponerse más peor de lo que ya está; y ese tiende a ser el momento cuando el destino sule bailar tap como entrada a la escena y solo ríe y ríe.

Ejemplo: Los Acuerdos de Sokovia

Por si solos, Los Acuerdos de Sokovia no son nada mayor. Un punto de partida a una gran cantidad de problemas que pudieran pasar en algún momento si no fueran propiamente manejados, pero considerando todo no es para preocuparse. Eran más una señal de que las cosas se habían llevado demasiado lejos, que el mundo estaba empezando a irritarse por ciertos eventos ocurriendo una y otra vez sin ninguna indicación de ese círculo vicioso parando en un futuro cercano.

Primero cuando habían cruzado su escritorio, Fury de hecho no les había prestado mucha atención. Ross había enlistado a Stark para asistir con las legislaturas, y Fury sabía que Stark haría todo en su considerable poder e influencia para asegurarse de que el giro siempre aterrizará en el mejor resultado posible para los Vengadores. Había parecido una cosa tan simple y obvia. A lo que se reducían los Acuerdos de Sokovia era que un grupo de personas habían decidido que habían terminado de permitir a equipos superpoderosos circular sin ninguna clase de contención o supervisión. La horrible manera en la que Rogers había manejado la situación en Lagos había asegurado completamente que el documento cruzará los escritorios de cada líder mundial que estuviera disgustado por un solo hombre rompiendo la ley internacional y provocando la muerte de civiles inocentes en el fuego cruzado en una misión que no tenía aprobación de ningún gobierno, y ciertamente no la del área gubernamental en la que estaban, eso salió mal.

Fury siempre había sabido que algo parecido conseguiría llegar a la escena mundial. Habían ocurrido docenas y docenas de intentos a través de los años, pero Stark y SHIELD habían llegado rápidamente y manejado silenciosamente que estuvieran fuera de la vista del público. Honestamente, estaba algo impresionado que habían conseguido sostenerse del estatus original por tanto tiempo. Con más y más situaciones apareciendo más y más invitaciones de fuerzas alienígenas y más y más individuos poderosos saliendo de sus escondites — siempre había de haber algo que tratara de empezar a ocurrirsele un tipo de entendimiento legal para ellos. Era demasiado temprano para ser algo sólido; había sido nada más que miedo. Solo algo para sobrellevar.

Aparentemente, nadie se había tomado el tiempo para decirle eso a Steve Rogers.

Ejemplo nuevamente: La Guerra Civil.

Y que cantidad de basura era eso. ¿Guerra? Guerra era una patética descripción escrita en papel en un intento de sensacionalizar algo que realmente se reducía al rompimiento de la Iniciativa Vengadores bajo la inutil e innecesaria postura sin perspectiva de Rogers. Nada de eso había sido una guerra, era arrogancia pretendiendo ser virtud. Era un hombre decidiendo que no solo el estaba sobre todos los demás, pero que también esos individuos especiales que el dignara a tomar bajo su 'protección’ estaban por encima.

Quizá esto era ligeramente la culpa de Fury.

Quizá esto no era solo arrogancia, pero arrogancia mezclada con una respuesta aprendida. Después de todo, la inclusión de la Bruja Escarlata a la iniciativa Vengadores en contra de los deseos de Stark debió de haber impulsado a Rogers a creer que cualquier equivocación hecha por un individuo eran fácilmente barridas bajo la alfombra con la estampa de aprobación de Capitán América 'Ellos Están Bien Ahora Porque Yo Lo Digo'. Rogers nunca vio todo el trabajo en el fondo entre los equipos de Stark y Fury, mitigando el caos creado cuando los Vengadores decidieron aceptar a un agente de Hydra que podía controlar mentes a los Vengadores sin nada más que un tirón de orejas por sus delitos y llevarla de contrabando a los Estados Unidos sin ningún intento de adherirse a las leyes propias de inmigración.

Asi que quizá pensó que él ganaria al final sin ningún esfuerzo cuando se tratará del Soldado del Invierno. Quizá el había pensado que simplemente podía decir 'No fue Bucky' y todos simplemente asentirian sin expresion mientras hablaba e ignorarían a uno de los más prolificos asesinos del mundo. Cuando piensa sobre ello, se pregunta si Maximoff fue un experimento. Si Rogers la uso para ver si el mundo podria perdonar a alguien con una historia y un balance como el de ella, y cunado los resultados positivos del duro trabajo de Stark salieron, el debió de haber llegado a la conclusión incorrecta de que era únicamente su palabra que había creado el relativamente nuevo comienzo para la Bruja y había asumido que algo parecido podía hacerse con el Soldado del Invierno cuando llegara a ello. 

Fury se pregunta si solo quizá eso no era la única respuesta aprendida que Rogers había demostrado a lo largo de los años. Mirando atrás ahora, Fury puede ver como su manejamiento y construcción de Rogers pudo haber permitido que el recuperará muchos viejos hábitos y creencias. La respuesta de Rogers a los Acuerdos podria conectarse a como el Proyecto Insight se manejo. Cómo ese evento paso — o como Rogers pensó que ese evento paso— pudo haber dirigido directamente a como el pensó en plantarse y decir no y esperar que el resto del mundo se moviera alrededor de el.

'Trasparencia' Eso era para reír, y era lo último que el manejamiento del Projecto Insight había conseguido. Lo que había hecho, era presionar el botón de reinicio para SHIELD y permitirle a Fury purgar a algunos indeseables y moverlos de vuelta a las sobras para lo que vendría después. En los años recientes SHIELD se había convertido ordinario, demasiado reconocido. Fury lo había hecho en esperanzas de que individuos poderosos como los que salian en New York y similares se comunicarán para unirse voluntariamente después de ver a Stark y de conectar a SHIELD con él y todo lo que estaba haciendo por el mundo. Eso no era lo que había pasado sin embargo, en su lugar se habían ocultado y mantenido para ellos mismos y había sido determinado que SHIELD necesitaría estar de vuelta a las sombras para propiamente poder... investigar y corralar fuera a todos esos nuevos individuos fuera de vista del público principal. 

La ventaja adicional de como habían manejado la situación era que había asegurado la lealtad de Rogers a Fury y su confianza en Natasha al pretender darle una opción de como luciría el futuro después de que el empezará trabajar bajo el control de SHIELD. También dejo a Fury poner a Natasha al frente y centro del circo de los medios, haciéndola conectar todo a su imagen y a los Vengadores en contraposición al mismo SHIELD.

Pero el pensamiento de 'volverse más transparentes' después del suceso era para reírse en el mejor de los casos y patéticamente triste en el peor. Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. A Rogers no se le había ocurrido la idea de 'sacar la información' , el había sido cuidadosamente guiado por Carter, Hill y Romanov a través del evento entero para resultar en el escenario final que había sido previamente elegido.

La única razón por la que SHIELD había salido en el primer lugar era por la oportunidad creada por el trauma de Tony Stark por su cautiverio y tortura a las manos de los Diez Anillos , y una vez que habían puesto un pie en la puerta se quedaron para poder poner sus garras en el hombre que había creado la única arma más aterradora que alguna vez la tierra presenciara en su misión por la paz.

Quizá no estaba del todo solo en el lado de Rogers. Quizá Fury había sido culpable de ello también. Se había permitido ser arrogante y condescendiente en su control de Stark. Se dejó acostumbrar a qué de sencillo las cosas continuaban cayendo en su lugar una tras de otra. Tony Stark era como un genio magico, tu hacías un deseo y el lo hacía realidad, aparentemente sin esfuerzo. 

Volviendo a 'La Caida de SHIELD' como los medios la habían llamado, Fury había tocado a Rogers como un violinista. El era justamente lo que el doctor había recomendado. Un rubio, de ojos azules, un autoproclamado 'paragon de la justicia' detrás del cual Fury se había podido esconder. Había funcionado mejor de lo que Fury había imaginado originalmente. Rogers habia mordido el anzuelo de ser el que hiciera una desición tan vital que 'formaria el futuro' con una sonrisa y un salto en su paso, y había marchado justo a la melodía que Fury le había hecho tocar.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

Stark había sido más inteligente sin embargo, Romanov había sido enviada a Rogers para evitar que el alcanzar al billonario a cualquier costo. Resultó que había sido una preocupación innecesaria, pues los problemas de Rogers con el sucesor Stark habían jugado a la ventaja de todos. La necesidad de Rogers de ser el que sostuviera todas las cartas, de ser el cruzará el pie sobre Stark había sido una carta fácil de jugar.

Desafortunadamente si bien, parecia una historia común, con aquellos problemas siendo jugados a la ventaja de demasiados fuera de Fury también: Ultrón, Maximoff, el Secretario Ross, Zemo... Parecía que no habia final a las personas que podían buscar entre sus bolsas de trucos y usar la necesidad de Rogers de salir por encima de Tony Stark para perjudicar a todos.

¿Lo triste? Rogers nunca parecía aprender que el gigante que todos evitaban no era él en absoluto, pero el hombre que él detestaba silenciosamente y que no tan sutilmente resentia.

O quizá Rogers no podría aprender esa lección. Ya que el nicna parecía tomar ninguna responsabilidad en los eventos en los que estaba involucrado y su propio papel directo en ellos. Era como si tuviera una bandera roja en la forma de Tony Stark que siempre hacía al toro arremeter cuando era ondeada, sin importar el porque.

Aunque Fury no podía esperar a ver los reportes de Romanov y de Barton sobre que demonios estaban pensando durante todo esto. Añadiendose solos al. Vaso de los Acuerdos y la pequeña mierda de Rogers 'Slavar a Bucky' a Cualquier Costo'? Eligiendo a Rogers sobre Stark durante in tiempo tan crítico? El no podía esperar para ver las escusas y la justificación que explicafia porque habian jodido años y años de meticuloso trabajo preliminarque había sido ejecutado en orden de tener a Tony Stark bajo su 'supervisión' de forma voluntaria.

Todo ese trabajo, y ellos solo lo tiraron lejos en un juego de favoritos con el premio de consolación siendo un hombre que tiraba un sobredimensionado plato pando a personas. Fury simplemente quizá los estrangularia con sus propias manos la siguiente vez que los viera.

Cualquier pensamiento de repercusiones o de venganza a sus agentes se convierte en secundario al miedo absoluto que se corre a través de sus venas como hielo cuando la llamada llega a el.

La Instalación de la Isla Tyke acaba de desconectarse.

Y así como así — el destino ríe.

+++

Si alguien le preguntará, y no está seguro de quién le preguntaría, él diría que la peor parte de las últimas horas no es el dolor o la realización de que está muriendo. Es el silencio.

La falta absoluta de cualquier stimuli fuera de sus propios pensamientos, que siguen reproduciendo la revelación dada a el en las manos de Zemo y ese maldito video. Es la falta de algo para ocupar sus momentos otro que las reproducciones de los últimos años y la realización que ha sido la víctima de otra larga estafa más.

Primero Obi. Ahora los Vengadores.

Tony simplemente no puede descansar, ¿Puede? Él simplemente no parece poder encontrar personas que compartan su visión y a quienes de hecho les importe fuera de Pepper, Happy o de Rhodey.

Rhodey quien ahora está paralizado.

Pepper quien queria 'espacio'.

Happy a quien el raramente ve o habla más ahora que ha sido asignado a proteger a Pepper en lugar de Tony.

Aunque Tony había pensado que el estaría bien, después de todo tenía a los Vengadores para apoyarse. Una 'familia' que había tratado de crear y misma por la que destruyó todo lo que lo hacia el mismo en orden de inetar y complacerlos, y aún así nunca estuvieron complacidos.

El pensamie to más divertido cruza su mente mientras el yace muriendo, y es que debería de haber confiado en Ross. Si el hubiera trabajado con Ross, en lugar de resugir por Rogers y de protegerlo, entonces el podría haber terminado todo en el primer día. Si el hubiera trabajado con Ross en lugar de suplicar con Rogers entonces los Vengadores hubieran sido una cosa del pasado. El mundo hubiera seguido adelante a la siguiente grande cosa y olvidado esto, pero ahora será la vanguardia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Especialmente con Tony fuera de escena para prevenirlo.

Las consecuencias hubieran sido monstruosas... y todo hubiera podido ser evitado si Tony simplemente hubiera trabajado con Ross. Si Tony no hubiera esto tan desesperado por hacer que esa tan llamada 'familia' estuviera de acuerdo a su propio ritmo. Seguro, Ross era un tiburón, un fanático que odiaba cualquier cosa que no pudiera controlar; pero si Tony se hubiera tomado los diez minutos necesarios para hablar con el hombre entonces el no estaría tendido aquí, muriendo.

Rogers lo dejo a morir.

Tan triste como es, ese pensamiento no le causa shock e incredulidad que hubiera causado antes. El escrito había estado en el miro desde la primera pelea en el helicarrier. Rogers seria alegremente el cuadrante de su perdición minetras el pudiera hacerlo con sus dos manos. El no haría con una sonrisa y un pequeño estúpido discurso hipócrita sobre como era necesario y como era todo la culpa de Tony que pasará de todos modos.

Rogers siempre había sido la víctima en sus propios ojos. El perpetuo hombrecito gritando y golpeando a todos los demás que se atrevieran a no compartir sus opiniones en todo.

Dios, que tonto había sido. Si él pudiera hacer todo de nuevo, los cambios que haría.

¿Cómo había el permitido que todo esto pasará? ¿Cómo se había permitido a si mismo ser tan torcido y confundido? ¿Cómo se había permitido ser el bufón de cada una de las bromas y como se les había permitido salirse con la suya con poner la culpa de todo a sus pies y simplemente tomarlo todo silenciosamente?

La peor parte es, aún hay tantas cosas que el tiene que hacer. Tanto que aún necesita ser planeado. Los alienígenas vienen, y ellos eran mucho más de lo que el mundo estaba preparado para afrontar. No solo ellos, pero muchas más amenazas se mostraban alrededor del mundo a diestra y siniestra como genais en la cara de un adolescente puberto y ahora Tony no va a tener la oportunidad de hacer algo sobre ello..

Por qué así es como termina para el. Aqui es donde la historia se corta, y el nunca sabrá todo lo el podría haber hecho. El nunca sabrá si el podría haber tenido éxito. El nunca tendrá siquiera la oportunidad de tratar.

El ora por el mundo que no siga después de el. El ora que el sea de tan poca importancia en el gran esquema de cosas mientras espera que así sea. Como Los Vengadores siempre han sido tan rápidos de decirle que es.

El supone que todos ellos están apunto de encontrar la verdad.

Tristemente, el desea que ellos no tengan que.

Tony struggles against the frozen air that he breathes in and he watches the exhale dance in the air for a few seconds before his eyes finally drift closed. The suits emergency secondary life support system isn’t able to help him anymore, and there’s no help coming for him because he came here trusting in the wrong man. He walked into his death with his eyes wide open and he still hadn’t seen it coming until it was too late.

El está solo. En la oscuridad y el frío. Nadie va a venir por el ahora. Son todos sus peores miedos vueltos realidad.

Ese es el pensamiento que sería su último, cuando el lo escucha. El sonido de pisadas crujiendo sobre la ligeramente espolvoreada, descomprimida nieve. Los payasos son rápidos y seguros, Tony se pregunta por un momento pequeño si Rogers ha regresado, pero el se sacude ese pensamiento tan pronto como trata de echar raíces.

Rogers no volvería por el. Él se había ido con el sentimiento de que ganó. El no pensaría dos veces sobre Tony, y el ciertamente no pensaría dos veces en las consecuencias que el no tendrá que pagar. 

El está en su último momento cuando la persona para a su lado, y el no puede siquiera encontrar la fuerza al principio para solo abrir sus ojos y ver quién es. No que realmente importe de cualquier manera. El está demasiado ido ahora para ser cuidadoso o preocupado sobre quién ha venido. El puede hacer las cuentas, lo ha hecho ya, y sabe que ya no es posible salvarlo. Deja que Hydra tenga su cuerpo. No les hará mucho bien, y está esperanzado de que traten de tocar la armadura porque el único sistema aún activo ahora es el protocolo de auto-destrucción. Deja que esos bastardos traten de remover a Tony del traje para tratar de usarlo ellos. Aprenderán que incluso muerto, Tony Start no se toma en broma a aquellos que tratan de hacer a sus máquinas en armar para usarlas.

El toque cálido en su cuello lo saca de sus pensamientos internas y de vuelta al momento presente. El contacto casi quema con cuan frío de a vuelto. El puede sentir esos dedos trata di de encontrar su pulso y eso hace a Tony buscar la última fuerza desvaneciéndose que tiene para obtener una breve mirada de quién es su visitante final. 

Le toma unos cuantos intentos antes de que es capaz de. Hacerlo, y por un minuto no puede procesar la cara en la que enfoca. Los ojos azules de su visitante final se encuentran con los suyos y la sonrisa que se extiende en la cara del otro es la sonrisa de un hombre que nunca ha aprendido el truco detrás de ella. Es demasiado fría, demasiado calculadora, incluso como la piel alrededor de esos ojos se arruga en una parodia de amabilidad.

"Oh, oh." El otro le reprocha. "Mira lo que te han hecho, queridisimo hermano." Tony arrastra suficiente aire congelado a sus pulmones para murmurar una palabra.

“Greg.”


End file.
